


IN THE PALE MOONLIGHT

by tjraml



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjraml/pseuds/tjraml





	IN THE PALE MOONLIGHT

It was dark and it was late. But I needed to get out and take a walk. Such a frustrating day. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. I felt like my life was just crashing down around me. I had to find some answers, soon. I was slowly going crazy Between work and home. So much stress. So much, underappreciation. All I wanted was to be happy anymore. Was that so much to ask? I just wanted to come home to someone who was happy to see me. Talk about our day, kiss them goodnite and wake up in their arms, ready to take on whatever the day brought me. 

Alright, so I live in a fantasy world.

Life, day to day things are just easier to deal with when there is love and positive things in your life. All this negativiity in mine, was really bringing me down lately. I had to make some changes, but where to start. My whole life consisted of everyone doing everything for me all the time. No one had the patience to let me make my own mistakes, i was just easier to do it for me and I let the. It was what I was used to. Not that I was lazy by any means. I just didn't know what to do.

My street hsa no lights, so, I only have the light of the moon tolight my way. It's very cold but very clear sky. The stars are twinkling so briht. I start to relax and forget about the day. I walk further than I was going to, but it is just to relaxing to go home, just yet. I get to the edge of the woods where the road turns into a dirt road. I keep walking. Out here in the country, there weren't many cars to watch out for, of course, you did have to watch out for the wild animals.

I kept walking. I didn't care about the wild life right now. Until I heard a rustle in the trees ahead. Well now would be a good time to turn around, I thought to myself. But, of course being the curious one I am, that would have been too simple. I kept walking. I found myself holding my breath at times, listening closely. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. It looked white, just a flash. I stopped dead. Ok time to turn the hell around. I started walking a bit faster towards the main road. Just a little further, then there would be houses. I heard the noise behind me this time in the woods. "Fuck what the hell am I thinking walking out here this late for ?" I said outloud. Just then I heard a low hiss. Ok, time to get home. I pushed myself harder than I would have to get home faster. I got to the front door and looked around. I swear, I saw a pair of eyes twinkle in the moonlight, but, I didn't stick around to find out. I opened the door and quickly locked it behind me. Out of breath, I sat down in the chair and tried to calm myself down. Everyone was asleep already.

I quickly changed and crawled into bed, pulling th coers up to my nose. That night I dremt of something, someone. I just saw this falsh of shite and glints of silver when the moonlight fell upon, whatever, it was.

I awoke in the morning, confused. Got my shower, got ready for work. It was still dark, it was early morning. This part I hated lately. Going to work in the dark and coming home in the dark was getting old, fast. I looked around outside before getting in my car. I got in and locked the doors. I started the car and was letting it warm up a bit, when I saw it again. Except this time it wasn't a flash. It was in the distance, I could see white, it looked like a persons shirt maybe and 2 eyes tweinkling. But also, I saw silver, teeth. Shit. I put it in drive and got the hell out of there. 

All day at work, the events of he past couple hours played over in my head. If I ever needed someone to talk to, it was now. Right! They would think I was crazy. There was one person who might believe me, but, I better wait and see if anything happens again. 

I hesitated to go for a walk again. This time leaving a bit earlier and taking a flashlight. Stay at home you say? No, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? I decided not to walk up the dirt road. I just turned back around when I hit the edge of the woods. Maybe t was my imagination last night with all this stress lately. I laughed to myself. I was almost home. Relaxed, I wasn't paying attention when this........person, jumed right in front of me. "Fuck!" I screamed. I just stood there for what seemed like hours, but was no more than seconds. I couldn't move. But I couldn't believe what I saw. Just then, a truck came down th eroad. I turned to look back at the truck and when I turned back around, the person, was gone. I ran back to the house. Locked the doors and just sat in the corner on the chair trying to calm down. I knew what I saw but, did I or was it my eyes in the dim light?

The next night I couldn't possibly go for a walk. Last night scared me. But my curiosity got the better of me. I walked out to the edge of the property, where there was an edge of the same woods I passed the last two nights. I just stood there. What, was I waiting for? I knew what I saw last night, there is only one thingk it could have been, but, They dont really exist, do they?


End file.
